


Expecting

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, platonic friendship, suspicions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You find out that you’re pregnant, but you don’t tell Rick, afraid of his reaction. Daryl helps you by getting you the things you need while he’s out on runs. Rick becomes suspicious of your interactions.





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @grimes-slut!

“Hey, Daryl. Can I talk to you for a quick sec?” You ask, he nods and tells Rick he’ll talk to him later before walking towards you.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asks as you pull him down the hall, towards one of the unoccupied cellblocks.

“You’re going on that run today, right?” He nods, answering your question.

“I need you to get something for me,”

“Anything you need,” He replies. 

“I need you to get me a pregnancy test.” You whisper and his eyebrows rise at your request.

“Does Rick know?” Daryl demands and you shake your head no.

“I haven’t told him yet, I wanted to know first and I’m not so sure how he’ll react.” You thought Rick would be less than enthused about the news if you really were pregnant. He had lost Lori less than a year ago and it was still fresh, not to mention how Carl would feel.

“So, can I count on you?” Daryl pauses, thinking over your request before nodding, affirming that he would help you.

“Everything okay over here, Y/N?” You hear Rick ask from further down the hallway, closer to cellblock C, where you all lived. You pull away quickly and walk over to him, leaving Daryl behind you.

“Yeah, baby. Everything’s fine. I just needed to talk to Daryl about something.” You can tell he is suspicious, but your words seem to placate him and you grasp his hand, pulling him with you.

Later in the day, you hear the familiar rumble of a motorcycle as Daryl returns with Glenn and Maggie. Everyone is inside eating lunch and you see Glenn and Maggie enter. Thinking that Daryl is outside by himself, you excuse yourself and walk outside. Daryl is standing outside at his motorcycle when you walk over to him.

“Hey, did you get it?” You ask, snorting at your words. It sounded like you guys were in the middle of a drug deal from some cheesy action movie.

“Yeah,” He pulls a box from the backpack he took with him and hands it to you and you look down at the box.

“Honestly, thank you so much.” You say gratefully as you shove the box under the waistband of your jeans and cover it with your shirt, trying to conceal it.

“You’re gonna tell him, right?”

“Of course! I just want to be sure, no sense in getting him all riled up for nothing.” Daryl nods in response to your statement, understanding your point. This would definitely put Rick on edge, especially after everything that happened with Lori.

You waste no time heading towards the bathroom; you look over the instructions, but they’re fairly self-explanatory: pee on the stick, wait three minutes.

One, two, three. 

You count in your head as you walk around the bathroom, feeling the nerves set in. What if it was negative? You couldn’t ignore the little pang of disappointment you felt at that possibility.

180.

You finish; the three minutes were up. Time to look at the test. You let out a deep breath as you look down.

Positive.

A mixture of fear and relief overcomes you. You were going to have Rick’s child and you thought, in that moment, that he would be just as ecstatic as you were. You run your hand over your flat stomach, thinking about how it would grow in the coming months and you couldn’t help but feel hope for the future, for the first time in a long time.

It is incredibly difficult not to tell Rick at dinner, you were a terrible secret keeper and this was a big one. Everyone is sitting around eating the deer from Daryl’s most recent hunting trip. Daryl looks over at you from across the room with a questioning glance and you nod. He then moves his eyes over to Rick and you can see he is asking whether or not you’ve told Rick yet. You shake your head softly before digging back into your meal. Hershel gets up and excuses himself for the night. As soon as he is out of sight, Glenn and Maggie stand from the table, trying to make some excuse about why they need to leave. It is painfully obvious what they’re leaving to do and you all snicker at them.

“Just be safe. We don’t need any more babies around here.” Rick quips from beside you and you can’t help but freeze. You don’t even have to look up; you can feel Daryl’s eyes on you. Tears flood your eyes, but you hold them back. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed. I don’t feel so well.” You say as you stand from the table.

“Are you okay?” Rick inquires, looking up at you concerned. 

“I’m fine.” You reply, leaning down and kissing his cheek before heading down the cellblock to the cell you and Rick share. As soon as you close the privacy curtain behind you, the tears flow freely as you strip off your clothes and crawl in bed for the night. It was then in that moment that you decided not to tell Rick until it was absolutely necessary.

Rick was beginning to become suspicious of you and Daryl. He had noticed how much you two had been interacting since he saw the pair of you in the hallway, not to mention how Daryl watched you like a hawk whenever you were around. He hadn’t said anything yet, but his patience was beginning to run thin. He wasn’t going to lose you to his best friend; he had been down that road before.

“Y/N.” You hear Daryl call from behind you. You turn around in your cell and see him standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” You say softly. Daryl had told you multiple times that you needed to tell Rick. You agreed, but you were too scared. You had to have been about three months along now and it wasn’t too long before you would have to tell Rick.

“I got these for you earlier today, figured you might need them.” He pulls a bottle and a book from his backpack and hands them over to you. Looking down you can see that it’s a bottle of prenatal vitamins and a copy of ‘What to Expect when you’re Expecting’. You set them on the bed before you turn and wrap your arms around him in a hug. He stiffens and you can tell he is uncomfortable so you pull away.

“Thank you so much, Daryl. I can’t tell you how appreciative I am for everything you’re doing for me.”

“You need to tell Rick. It ain’t right for him not to know.” He urges, and you open your mouth to respond, but a harsh voice stops you. 

“Need to tell Rick what?” Rick asks from the entrance to the empty cellblock, his tone accusatory and you know exactly what he’s thinking because you know that the situation looks bad. 

“Rick, it’s not what it sounds like.” You say, trying to calm him down. 

“Really? Cause you know what it sounds like? It sounds like you and Daryl are sneaking around behind my back.”

“Rick, it ain’t like that.” Daryl defends, but it does nothing to help the situation.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is like then? I thought we were friends Daryl, you’re like my brother, how could you do this to me?” Rick’s voice rises at the end of his sentence and you can tell that he is about to blow up.

“He’s helping me with the baby, Rick.” You blurt, causing Rick to turn around and look at you in shock. Daryl looks relieved and takes the opportunity to walk away, leaving the two of you to talk alone.

“Baby?! What are you talking about?” 

“I’m pregnant.”

“Is it mine?” 

“Really?! Of course, it’s yours. You really think I would cheat on you?” You ask, annoyed that he would even think that was a possibility. But you let it go after thinking about the last time that he received news like this. 

“How long have you known?”

“A while. Daryl’s been getting me the stuff I needed while he’s out on runs.” A look of hurt briefly crosses Rick’s features at your words. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I should be the one taking care of you, providing for you. That’s my job.” 

“I was going to, but the day I found out we were all sitting around eating dinner and you told Maggie that ‘we didn’t need any more babies around here’. I was scared that you would be mad.” You say as your eyes become wet with unshed tears. Rick’s features soften and he moves forward, taking you into his arms. 

“You should never be scared to tell me anything. I mean, the timing isn’t ideal, but do I want to have a baby with you? Definitely.” You look up from his chest and he wipes your tears away with his fingertips. 

“Really?”

“Of course I do. Now come on, dry those tears. Everything’s gonna be okay.” You nod in response to his statement, letting out a sigh of relief.

“What if something happens?” You ask worriedly.

“If something happens, we’ll handle it. Me and you together.” You smile and lean forward pressing your lips to his.

You knew that the road ahead wouldn’t be easy, but you had that feeling that you did when you found out you were expecting. 

Excitement.


End file.
